fox in whte chapel
by roagemage251
Summary: not good at summery
1. Chapter 1

hello all my fans,I'm here to tell you that I've adopted the story "fox in white chapel" from defector115 since he couldn't find his will to write anymore, just to let you know it's gonna be exactly the same as the original so if you want to know what it was like then go to the his chap to see.

chapter 1:a new world

two boys stood on the heads of two statues. These two boys were both using forbidden powers. one was fighting to save his friend/rival from his own darkness while the other's fighting to gain power to avenge his fallen clan. **why ar you doing this sauske? you're falling right into Itachis clutches by doing this.** said a blond-haired boy in the one tailed state of the 9 tailed fox. SHUT UP,JUST SHUT UP, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT DOBE! screamed sauske in the second stage of the cursed seal. The blond boy sighed before he got into a fighting stance.** I'm sorry sauske but you've fallen to far into the darkness to save so you will die for being a traitor. **he said. The two boys charged up there mos powerful moves then jumped at each other.

NARUTO!

**SAUSKE**

**BOOM!** The two attacks hit and made a giant black ball of dark energy around the two boys._** i can't let sauske live i've unfortunately got to kill him hear and**_ **now.** thought Naruto before pulling out a kunai and stabbing Sauske in the temple while he was focusing on the Rasengan in Narutos hand effectively killing him. A giant black hole appeared infront of Naruto pulling him and Sauskes corps in sending them to god (and me) knows were. (in mbiav world) in a grave yard you can see a teenage girl looking for...rats? This girls name is Sarah and she is a vampire. Sara sees a flash of red light that scared off the rats she just found making her annoyed. She walked over to were the light came from curiously and seen a blond haired boy. Sara pulled out her phone and called a friend that she thought could help. Hello? asked a male voice tiredly. Hay Ethan, it's me Sara,i need your help,oh and get Benny just in case. said Sara in a hushed voice. Sure i can Sara, we'll be there in a minute. said Ethan now wide awake. Sara then called her best vampire friend. Heeeeellllllllloooooooo Sara. said a very happy sounding Erica. Hey Erica can you get to the grave yard quickly? asked Sara. you doubt my speed Sara? I'm hurt. said Erica in a sad tone making Sara role her eyes at her friends antics. Just get over here quickly. she said annoyed. Erica heard Saras annoyed tone and got serious intently. i'll be right over, and i'll get Rory over there to. said Erica.(three minutes later) Rory,Erica,, looking down at Naruto wondering what kind of teen wears a bight "kill me now" orange jumpsuit? Does anyone have any idea of who/what he is? asked Rory not being his calm and layed back self which scared everyone. Benny looked through his book of monsters but jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He seen his grandma behind him looking at Naruto in sadness. he's a jinchuuriki/living sacrifice. she said sadly. Grandma, why do you sound sad all of a sudden, you know other then him being a living sacrifice and all? asked Benny getting dead pan looks from his friends. He looks like an old friend of mine by the name of Minato Namakazi. she said before Naruto started sitting up. damned fox had to be cold and implant that much knoledge at once. grumbled Naruto in annoyance before opening his eyes and seeing people staring at him. Let me guess, it's the jumpsuit that has got y'all starin at me so strangely? asked Naruto getting nods from the two girls and nos from the boys. Oh, and whats got you lookin at me like i just grew a seconded head? asked Naruto. Well for one is that we just learned that you got a demon in yo gut! said a shocked Rory. Why you so shocked with you bein a vampire and all. said Naruto in a monotone voice getting Ethan to pull out a knife. y-y-y-you better not come any closer demon! said Ethan nervously. Why does everyone call me that? ant anyone tell the difference between the container and the contained? asked Naruto in annoyance. Sara slapped Ethan on the back head before looking at Naruto. I'm sorry for that, i'm Sara and this is Ethan,Rory,Benny,Erica,and Bennys grandma and you are? asked Sara politely. I'm Naruto Uzumaki,jinchuuriki of the 9 tailed fox. said Naruto before smirking and making both girls blush.

...

AN: and that's the end of this chapter, tell me if you thought it was a good chapter or not and tell me if i should get Naruto to sing in this and if i should make a naruto x power rangers or not in another time.

reviews are golden

criticism is silver

flames will be used to track flamers and feed there hearts to the darkness.

Darkness:**send flames, i dare you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN:If anyone seriously thinks i own Naruto or My babysitters a vampire then you're a retard, if i owned Naruto i'd of killed of Sakura and Sauske a long time ago.

...

The gang plus one got to Ethans house and seen his mom and dad on the couch his sister, Jane laying on the floor asleep. Hey mom and dad,i brought over my friends and a new kid in town that needs a new place to stay for a while. said Ethan, his parents look up and see Naruto and get wide-eyed. Are you by any chance Minato Namakazis son? asked Ethans mom. Yes mam i am,why do you ask? asked Naruto. they got up and went to a safe in the wall and pulled out a duffel bag and handed it to Naruto who looked inside it with shocked eyes. I can't take this mam, not with good consensus. said Naruto. Don't be silly young man, this is your inheritance,your father was a great man and would be proud of you. said Ethans mom. Naruto nodded his head in understanding. If you'd like, we've got plenty of rooms for you to choose from that are empty of anything but beds for you to live in. she said while smiling warmly. Thank you mam. said Naruto before looking down at the sleeping girl. who's this? he asked no one in particular. Thats my sister Jane,she really is annoying when she wants somethin from me. said Ethan. Anyway, you've only got one week before school starts up this year. said Ethans dad. AAH, please don't remind me. said Ethan. Ya'll want me to bring Jane to her room? asked Sara. Ethans parents smile and nod in appreciation.(the next day) Naruto wakes up and looks around before hearing a knock on the door. Come in. said Naruto as he stood up. Ethan walked in an tossed as shirt, pair of pants,socks, and shoes to Naruto to which he caught them with practiced ease. That is still cool. he said. It's what i was raised to do. said Naruto. Naruto got dressed then grabbed some money out of the duffel bag and they left for the mall. ( at the mall) Naruto was roaming through the mens clothes gettin cloths that he thought were cool then after that bought a cell phone,mp3 player,cds,lap top,an x-box,some games,a t.v,and school supplies. when they were done Naruto got them food from a burger place in the mall before going home. Naruto set up the stuff and started listening to 50 cent:many men while playing alpha protocol.(the beginning of school) Naruto and Ethan found Rory,Sara,Benny,and Erica walking to school and stopped Narutos new truck by them. Hey guys and gals,you need a ride? asked Naruto while smirking getting the girls to blush. Thanks dude, your a cool guy and could be a grate vampire. said Rory while grinning from ear to ear. I'll give that some thought Naruto while everyone was getting in the back of his truck. When Naruto and the gang got to school they whent to there first class,history. Good morning class, you should all know me from last year. said the the teacher. The over com buzzed to life to let the principle talk. welcome back students, the first announcement is that during free period we would like you to sign up in a club of your choice thank you and have a nice first day back.said the principle with a happy go lucky attitude.(during the gangs free period) What are you goin to sign up for Naruto? asked Sara. Music Sara my dear, Naruto as put his arm around Sara in a playful manner getting something he never thought would come from Sara: a giggle. Who are you and what have you done with Sara? Naruto jokingly. Naruto found himself infront of the music club. Hello, you here to join the music club? asked a girl with her cap on sideways. why yes i am, said Naruto with a smirk while signing the sheet. Naruto heard the sound of someone gettin slammed into a locker and ran over to see Ethan being held onto a locker by a jock. Naruto dashed over and grabbed the jock by the neck and threw him into the wall on the other side. Naruto helped Ethan up while he was coiffing tryin to catch his breath, Thanks man. said Ethan in appreciation. No prob dude. said Naruto before getting serious again. Get your stuff and go,you don't want to see what i'm gonna do to this scum. said Naruto and Ethan thought he saw Narutos eyes flash red for a moment but put it of as a trick of his mind.

...

chapie end

and thats a rap i would like to know what you think about this and who should i bring into this story from the Naruto world now.

your insane but loveable roagemage251.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer:Do i really have to say this...Fine, i do not own Naruto or my baby sitters a vampire,if i did Etan would be a fledgeling right about now and the monsters would be alot more challenging to fight. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT!

...

Naruto walked up to the jock and slammed him into the wall,my eyes turned blood red and my pupils were slit like a pissed cat.** You will leave my friends alone or be sent to the e.r wit every bone in your worthless body broken beyond repair, do you understand me you scum?** asked Naruto in a demonic voice. Y-y-y-y-yes s-s-s-sir. said a scared shitless jock before being dropped to the ground and Narutos eyes changing back to you better understand you worthless bitch. said Naruto coldly before going to language class.(in class) Hey Naruto,what did you do to that jock?asked Ethan getting the attention of his friends. Wow, you took on a jock and survived?! that is impressive for a non vamp. said Rory before giving Naruto a high five while Naruto was grinning. I basically told him to back off and he Naruto with a cruel, dark look in his eyes.(that night) Naruto was walking home when a boy with black cloths on stepped up to Naruto and smirk appeared on his face. Sauske Uchiha,i thought i killed you already yo sneaky little shit. said Naruto. You wish you could kill me,i'm an elite warrior. said Sauske. Naruto pulled a kunai from his hoodie pocket ready to fight,but Sauske snapped his fingers and seen over 50 people walk out of the darkness. Meet my minions, they will be your opponents tonight, said Sauske as he stepped back to watch his minions fight Naruto. So you've got some friends, woopie frekin doo. said are vampires dobe. said Sauske as he leaned on a tree. Naruto laughed like a maniac before charging the vamps. He sliced at there necks and punched there heads,chests,knees,and guts taking them out one by one before jumping back before going through odd hand seals.Lightning style:Thors hammer! said Naruto before a lighting bolt shaped like a hammer hit in the middle of the crowed of vamps vaporizing them where they stood. that was an easy fight. said Naruto before grabbing two kunai out of his kunai. Now wear were we? asked Naruto before he caught a foot before it could hit his face. We were about to fight to the death. said Sauske while smirking. Sounds good to me! said Naruto before kicking Sauske in the gut.

...

AN:And thats a rap for this Chapie, now i have not gotten evan one review yet and if no one sends me one i won't keep up with the story any more cus i'm not feelin the love right now.

peace to all my juggalo siblings and to all my fans

roagemage251


End file.
